


Maybe We Shouldn't...

by ShinigamiKnox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hot tub sex gone wrong, Hux does not get paid enough to deal with Kylo's shit, Kylo almost kills Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Top Hux, bottom kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, thanks to one of the many streaming nights held by kyluxpositivityweek, it was brought up that Kylo would totally accidentally almost kill Hux in a hot tub. Inspired by one of the scenes in Frank where Domhnall is thrown around by the girl in the hot tub, it's pretty much crack. I may go back and add more/edit it, but we'll see.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I won’t even get to experience one last orgasm,’ Hux thought as his vision began fading. ‘How will Kylo explain this to Supreme Leader Snoke?’</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Shouldn't...

Neither man was thrilled to be sent to a seemly low-populated planet to survey the planet for a new First Order base. Both had the idea that there were surely others that could have taken this mission. Didn’t the _Finalizer_ need both co-commanders on board to make sure things ran smoothly? Or, at least, one co-commander? But Snoke had insisted they went, claiming that he trusted Ren and Hux much more than anyone else and had something gone wrong, the two of them could find a way to make it out. They had a sense of pride from that, but at the same time, neither wanted to go.

It was for this reason Hux decided he was going to take advantage of the hot tub in the back porched area behind the room they were staying in. From the time he spent on the dreary planet Arkanis as a kid and the endless time he spent in the cold, expansive _Finalizer_ , he didn’t need the water to be very hot. The low setting was definitely enough to warm his entire body and relax his muscles. Any warmer, he found, was uncomfortably scalding to his skin.

Ren had gone out for some reason Hux didn’t bother to listen to before they had actually made it to their room. Hux was just thinking how great it would have been if Ren had gotten lost and not been able to find the correct room when Ren had stepped up onto the porch in his civilian clothes. He only had on a pair of black slacks and a light, brown shirt. The climate on the planet didn’t call for the unnecessary layers he usually wore and it would be much easier to avoid appearing in First Order clothing.

“There’s only one bed,” Ren pointed out.

“Yes.” Hux had already decided he would sleep on the floor if needed. It wasn’t a problem to share a bed except that it was much too small for both Ren’s large frame and Hux’s lanky body to fit.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Ren whined like a child. Hux _had_ decided he would until he heard Ren’s complaining. The tone of his partner brought out the stubborn side in the general.

“Well, I’m not sleeping on the floor. I figured we could both manage,” Hux lied.

“Hux,” Ren whined even louder. The voice began grating on Hux’s nerves and he had to physically stop himself from cringing.

“Surely you’ve dealt with worse circumstances, _Lord_ Ren.” Hux rested his head back and closed his eyes, adamant about ignoring Ren. After a few surprisingly quiet moments, Hux heard and felt Ren’s body weight fall on top of his. “You know, most people remove their clothes before getting into the water.” Hux looked up to see Kylo shedding his light shirt to reveal the body Hux enjoyed much more than he was willing to admit.

“Oh, shut up,” Kylo growled in a low voice just before his lips collided with Hux’s. Hux jolted back at Ren’s teeth clashing against his. Between them, Hux could feel the rough fabric of Ren’s slacks against his own nude body. Kylo, like the animal he is, was all for rushing into it without thinking. In his rush, he didn’t think about how difficult the slacks would be to get off when they were soaked. Hux refused to help, instead sat back to watch Ren struggle. Luckily, Ren had skipped on the undergarments so when he finally got his slacks off, they were good to go.

Ren immediately took his place back on Hux’s lap. In his rush, he pushed Hux back against the siding. Hux’s head hit the side with a sickening thud, followed by a soft “Ow.” Kylo put a hand on either side of Hux’s head on the siding. His body kept pushing up against Hux and pushing Hux’s head into the siding repeatedly. Because of Ren’s much larger size, Hux couldn’t find any purchase to actually push the larger man off of him for just a second.

“Ow! Ren!” Hux finally got Ren’s attention after several good hits against the side with Hux’s skull. The sound continued reverberating throughout his head as he felt the water heating up around them, beginning to scald his skin and throw steam into the cooler air. It was then that Hux realized Kylo and his kriffing large hands had toyed with the settings behind Hux.

Hux was already beginning to feel lightheaded from how many times his head had hit the rim of the hot tub and now the steam was making his vision even foggier. He was managing breaths between Kylo’s biting kisses and barely managing to hang onto Kylo’s waist when those large hands pushed his shoulders down. Hux’s head fell beneath the surface of the water and Hux could only allow Kylo to hold him under.

Looking up at the larger man too lost in pleasure to even realize what he was doing, Hux became aware that this very well may be how he would die. He had always thought that he’d die at Kylo’s hand, he just figured it would be from the man’s unrelenting anger, not his insatiable lust. He was going to die because Kylo, this damned idiot, couldn’t wait to get Hux’s cock in his ass. ‘I won’t even get to experience one last orgasm,’ Hux thought as his vision began fading. ‘How will Kylo explain this to Supreme Leader Snoke?’ Hux thought with a delirious laugh. He was vaguely aware that his head had broken above the surface and he could breathe in the steamy air around him.

“Shit. Hux. Hux!” Kylo was slapping his face from side to side. Hux pushed his hands away.

“You’re going to give me a concussion, you kriffing moron,” Hux groaned. “That is, if you haven’t already.” Hux rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

“Perhaps we should move this inside,” Kylo said as he watched Hux’s eyes drift from his own. He was still somewhat worried about Hux completely losing consciousness on him.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t try to kill me on a desolate planet just because you’re eager to be fucked,” Hux murmured in a daze.


End file.
